


Lightning Strikes

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonerys, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pining Idiots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Our two beautiful idiots have been pining for each other all summer long, until a storm comes.A smutty one-shot based on the Tumblr prompt "If you can't sleep... we could have sex?"Thanks to RoneOfHouseTargaryen for the request!





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoneOfHouseTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/gifts).



> Betaed by my guardian angels, LustOnMyFingers and Enygma0710. I love you, gals. ❤️

It was so sudden, the temperature dropping as the storm raged outside, the wind howling against the windows of her temporary room. Totally unpredictable, considering the hot, glaring sun roasting them just that afternoon as her friends played beach volley while she ogled that raven-haired marvel of a man she had crushed on all summer, and his enticing buttocks. _Down, girl,_ she chastised herself.

She couldn't sleep, the violent storm making her nervous, unable to find solace in her bed. Groaning, she surrendered to her insomnia and padded towards the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly, her toes curling against the cold tiled floor.

If only she were more attentive, she would have noticed the unwelcome presence in the kitchen before it could notice her back, but she was too careless. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, a beer can in his hand and a lewd glaze in his eyes as he scanned her body, down to her naked legs. Suddenly, she felt too exposed even in her oversized, worn t-shirt.

“Theon,” she muttered in a reluctant greeting, heading straight to the fridge and fishing a can of beer for herself.

“Looking good, Targaryen,” he hummed. She wished she could punch that cocky expression from his stupid face. “Can't sleep?”

“The storm is keeping me up,” she half-heartedly explained, moving to go back to her room before the asshole could harass her further. That was the intention, at least.

“If you can't sleep... we could have sex? They say it's great for curing insomnia."

 _Fucking asshole_. Before she could unleash fire and blood on his sorry ass, another, much more welcome, voice interrupted her murderous thoughts. “Leave her the fuck alone, Theon. How many more times will she have to reject you before you shut that big mouth of yours?”

“ _Snow_. Nobody asked for your opinion.”

“No one asked for yours, either,” she quickly retorted. “Fuck off, Theon. Robb warned you, didn't he? What was it he said? _Better not harass the girls or I'm going to kick you out before this vacation is over, Theon,_ ” she reminded him, doing her best Robb Stark impression. She heard Jon stifle a snicker from behind her, the rare sound making her feel strangely smug.

“ _Whatever_ , Targaryen. Good luck finding a boyfriend with that fucking temper of yours,” he remarked disdainfully before fleeing the kitchen, leaving her alone with the man who haunted her fantasies.

“He's an ass,” he commented quietly once Theon was gone. “And a sore loser.” Her stomach was already in knots at the sound of his gravelly voice and enticing Northern accent, and then she made the mistake of actually turning to look at him. He was shirtless, wearing just a pair of boxer briefs, his curls loose and tousled from sleep. Daenerys had to bite her tongue to stifle a gasp at the blessed sight.

He seemed to notice her fleeting glance, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Sorry, ah... I thought the kitchen would be empty at this hour of the night.”

She gestured to her own outfit, the shirt barely covering the bottom cleft of her ass. “So did I,” she chuckled.

“Right.” He took a can of beer for himself, opening it and clinking it against her own before taking a long sip. “So, I would think that someone called Stormborn would sleep like a baby in this weather. I'm surprised to see you're up.”

“Oh, that damned nickname,” she laughed. “Yeah, it's weird, isn't it? But I really can't sleep, and I don't know what to do. It's annoying.”

“Don't tell me. I've been counting sheep for an hour, at least,” he laughed. He moved closer to her, leaning against the counter beside her, a flash of firm muscles under the pale skin of his abdomen that made her stomach flutter. Already, she could feel heat pooling between her thighs, the low thrum of arousal making her shift on her legs and fidget in a vain attempt to ease her need.

“It wasn't a bad idea, you know?” she blurted out before she could help herself, inwardly cringing, but it was too late. Jon was looking at her with a puzzled expression. “What? _Theon's_ idea?”

“Yeah...”

He frowned, his face assuming that broody, stormy expression that she secretly loved. “Suit yourself, Daenerys. You know where to find his room,” he growled, moving away from her.

“I didn't mean-” He stopped in his tracks, silently turning to look at her yet again. “I didn't mean... with him, gods, no! I just...” she trailed off, feeling herself blush fiercely under his inquisitive gaze. “Ne- nevermind, Jon. I- I'll go now, oh gods...” she scurried off, embarrassed and angry at herself for her terrible slip. _What was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Once the door of her room was safely closed behind her, she weakly walked to her bed, slumping down on it with a huff. She whimpered, embarrassment ebbing through her body, and covered her face with her hands, feeling her cheeks burn under her palms. _Idiot_. What could she do now? He had looked at her like she was mad, the sting of rejection making her stomach churn. _At least he's not an asshole_. He might just let her get away with it, pretending as though nothing happened.

It had been a minute or two, maybe, barely the time to regain her wits, before she heard an insistent knock at her door. _Oh gods_ , she gulped, forcing a cool expression on her heated face and slowly standing to go open it.

The lightening cracked outside her window, illuminating the dark room. Her eyes adjusted to see him standing at the threshold, one arm resting against the door jamb. “I might be dense, Dany, but that was pretty obvious even for me-” he breathed, a deep, indecipherable expression in his molten eyes.

“Nevermind, Jon, I just-”

He leapt forward, surprising her with the feel of his lips on hers. Her legs almost buckled, the swipes of his tongue making her sigh and moan, melting into his arms. He broke off the kiss, cradling her face in his hands and resting his forehead on hers. "If you want me to go, you just have to say it," he murmured, almost sounding uncertain. It would have made her laugh, such shyness after such a deep, passionate kiss, but the sound didn't make it to her lips before she kissed him again.

He took it as the invitation it was meant to be, walking her backwards inside the room and closing the door behind him with his foot. He kept kissing her until she could feel the back of her knees hit the side of the bed, then she was falling onto the mattress with Jon following closely after her.

Jon's hands sneaked beneath her shirt, fingertips dancing lightly on her skin. Her impatience taking the reins, she pulled off the garment and left it in a careless heap beside the bed, nervousness and want forming knots in her stomach. His eyes drank her in eagerly, the same maddening look he had thrown her all summer, only much more... open. Had her desire been reciprocated all along?

"I thought you didn't like me," he murmured as he kissed her neck. Lips, tongue and teeth exploring her skin. Jon's hands were travelling all over her body, familiarizing himself with the dip of her belly, softly grazing her nipples.

"You can be quite dense sometimes- _ah,_ " she moaned when he closed his mouth around a nipple, gently nipping at it with his teeth. He chuckled against it, his warm breath tickling the puckered skin. "Aye, that I can be. But you always glare at me like you want to kill me."

"That's... debatable," she moaned as his hands found the hem of her panties, grazing her cunt through the fabric before dipping a hand inside, touching her folds with deft fingers.

" _Gods_ , you're so wet for me..." he sighed against her neck, his lips finding their way to her mouth once again, feverish, open-mouthed kisses as he played with her folds, before dipping a finger deep inside her. She bit his lips, whimpering at the welcome intrusion, wriggling under his touch to seek more of it.

Daenerys snaked her arms around his hips, grasping handfuls of his delectable arse, squeezing and smacking his cheeks. "I _stare_ at this, a lot," she confessed, emboldened by the sudden and unexpected revelation that he was just as affected by her as she was by him. "And sometimes at your pretty face, too," she teased with a smirk.

He scoffed, laughing as he nipped at her lips in retaliation, his hands making short work of her underwear and leaving her gloriously bare to his hungry gaze. He was ravishing her with lips and hands and tongue, but she had fantasized about this too much to leave him all control.

She blindly pulled down his boxer briefs, too concentrated on kissing him to look at what she was doing, and she felt the heavy weight of his swollen cock bump on her thigh as soon as she set it free. The mere contact made her mewl into his mouth.

"Jon..." she moaned, and then turned them both, flipping him down on the mattress, finally taking in the view she had dreamed of during all summer. She took the sight in with a deep breath, from his surprised, lust-addled expression to the twitch of his eager cock, hard and swollen and flushed to the tip. Jon was panting, looking at her with wild eyes, a hand coming up to cup her breasts as she straddled his thighs. "Dany..."

"Shhh," she beckoned, sliding down his body to adjust in between his muscled legs, the sight of his lovely cock making her mouth water. His eyes darkened as she leaned down and kissed the tip, tasting him with swirls of her tongue, savouring the salty male taste of him, her hand fisting the root.

She smirked, teasing him with kisses and small licks, Jon's hands petting her hair away from her face, before she took him in to the root, his hips jerking under her touch. He was watching at her intently, eyes dark with lust, and she threw him lewd glances that clearly affected him further while she sucked his cock, her obscene slurps reverberating in the silent room. "Oh gods, Dany-" he jerked her away, scooping her up to kiss her swollen lips, tongue swiping against her own.

His cock was nestled in between her wet folds, her sex so slick he was inside her in one swift thrust. "Jon-" she moaned. Her lover was kissing her again, sloppy strokes of his tongue against her lips, his fingertips digging in the skin of her hips. It felt so good, being invaded by him, feeling his cock stretch her from the inside.

He was holding her so close she could hear his erratic heartbeat, sweat-damp skin against her own, the strokes of his cock going deep into her greedy cunt. So close that his pelvis was grinding against her engorged clit, making her vision go white, all but losing herself in the blinding white light as she arched up, pushing against him and crying out in bliss.

"Yeah, come for me," he encouraged, kissing along her neck as he eased her through it. "Gods, you're so beautiful..."

When she opened her eyes, she found Jon looking at her intently, his face slack and mouth open. He gave her a few more deep thrusts before he came, growling his release. For a while, they stayed comforted in their warm embrace, Jon's hands travelling along her spine, his head nuzzling on her chest. He lifted his head to look at her, a shy smile and a soft expression in his grey eyes.

"He wasn't wrong," he murmured sheepishly. It took her a second to understand what he was talking about, then she remembered what Theon said, and burst into laughter. Jon's smile was bright and sweet, those pouty lips of his demanding to be kissed again and again.

She leaned back on the pillows, pulling him along with her so she could keep their mouths in contact.

"No, he wasn't wrong," she agreed. He touched his forehead against hers, his hot breath tickling her face. Daenerys smiled, happiness bursting inside her chest. Her fingers itched to sink in his curly mane, all messed and wild after their lovemaking, and he leaned against her touch, nuzzling his head against her hand. 

"Do you... do you want me to go?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," she murmured back. "Stay, Jon."

He exhaled, his expression relaxing. He had hoped for her to say that, she realized, the thought making her melt. Jon settled down on the pillows and scooped her closer to him, snug against his side. She sighed contently and kissed him again, slowly, savouring the taste of his lips, until sleep finally claimed them both.

The storm still howled outside.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
